


Adoration

by Sapphire09



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Sex with Bruce is always hot, no or or but about it.Well, sex is hot. Sex with Bruce is just hotter. And messier. And so much lovelier.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745730) by [Sapphire09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09). 



> This can be considered as a somewhat sequel to my other work, Unfair. But, since there's no apparent plot, this can also be standalone.

Clark felt nothing but pleasure and awe and, perhaps, the unexplainable feeling of being fucked, despite it was Bruce that has Clark’s cock up his ass. With Bruce on top of him, smirking down at him as he moved up and down, face red and sweaty, moaning and groaning in obvious pleasure, breath stuttering as Clark’s cock hit all of his spot in him, and  _ more. _ This situation, this  _ position,  _ by all means Clark was the one  _ fucking  _ Bruce. But, alas, right now, Clark felt he was the one being  _ fucked,  _ helpless and putty under Bruce’s hands and everything of him is there for Bruce to use as he wanted. Bruce kept fucking himself on Clark’s sizable cock harder, faster, like he needed more and more  _ and more _ , and Clark felt even more fucked than when he was the one literally getting  _ fucked _ .

Sex with Bruce is always like this. Bruce, in his own words, is a  _ cock slut _ . And a size queen of the highest order. He was also a cum slut, something that Bruce whispered after he told Clark to forgone the condoms after their fifth time together and told Clark how much he loved the feeling of cum  sliding off his thighs, out of his loose hole, frothing around Clark’s cock as he fucked Bruce again and filled him up  _ more _ . He loves Clark’s sizable cock, loves it in him, in his mouth or his ass, and has no compunction in letting Clark know that. He also loves that Clark could actually fill him up with cum, with more to spare to spend all over his skin. He loves experimenting, taking notes on how many times Clark could come, how long he himself can last if Clark kept fucking him after he had come,  _ how much jizz Clark could spend in one night _ , and many more experiments that Clark never minded since, well,  _ it’s sex,  _ and it was  _ Bruce _ . Clark, who was full of hesitation in the beginning of their relationship, by now knows without a doubt that Bruce’s love for his  _ more than generous  _ size is genuine, as well as his excitement for having said cock in him in any way he could get it. It was only with Bruce he finally knew the feeling of fucking someone and have them love it, instead of the cringing tolerance or hesitation he was usually met  _ before Bruce _ . And, it was only with Bruce he felt the feeling of getting  _ fucked  _ without a cock in his ass.

_ It was Bruce and he loves him _ , and that was the cusp of the feeling Clark has for the man, his reason and his excuses behind everything Clark was willing and  _ loving  _ and  _ wanting _ to do with  _ Bruce. _

“Clark…,” Bruce breathed out, the end syllable sounded like it was punched out of him as he slid down Clark’s cock especially hard. Clark, who could only stare and try to remember to breathe the air he didn’t really need, breathed Bruce’s name back. His eyes couldn’t help but roam around the sight in front of him, Bruce’s sweat slicked body, tear-stained face, blush-filled up cheeks and half-lidded eyes. His hands flew to Bruce’s hips when his legs seemed to tremble, but his hold seemed unneeded. Bruce only smirked at him again, before he lifted himself and slid down with renewed vigor. Clark’s hands only served as helping aid, as support so Bruce can balance himself better on Clark’s cock. Like this, Clark could turn the table, tighten his grip and make it so it was his hands that  _ moved  _ Bruce on his cock, fucking him harder, and even  _ faster,  _ like Bruce  _ wanted _ . 

Bruce would let out a surprised laugh, before he would continue to moan, calling out Clark’s name with punched-out breath as Clark dragged him closer, fucked him  _ deeper _ , if at all possible. If Clark was to start treating him like merely a hole to fuck, used his strength to  _ use _ Bruce as he wanted, Clark knew Bruce wouldn’t mind it. He might even love it. Bruce said it himself, he didn’t mind if Clark wanted to take control at anytime. As long as there was a cock filling him up, he was pleased. However, somehow the words Bruce had used to describe his preference,  _ cock slut _ ,  _ cum slut, size queen _ , all of them were almost derogatory and seemed  _ submissive _ , and Clark feel like it  _ fit _ . He knew they were just terms, but it didn’t seem to fit Bruce. Bruce was…  _ more _ .

Bruce, like this, on top of Clark and taking his own pleasure as he sees fit, is  _ beautiful. _ Like this, there was something in his eyes that was lit alive, with just a hint of mischief. Like he knew what Clark was playing at, and he didn’t mind it. Perhaps, he might even take advantage of it. There’s also those  _ thighs _ …. 

So, when Bruce’s breathing went even shorter, his heart beats faster, and he slowed his movement to a stop as to calm himself and held himself from coming, Clark’s cock still firmly lodged inside him and precum leaking on Bruce’s cock, Clark did nothing even when his hips wanted to continue what Bruce had started. Now that the movement ceased, he wanted nothing more but to feel the friction again, to feel the slide of the skin of his cock against his inner walls, touching the deepest past of him Clark could physically reach, and wanting  _ more _ . His hands are still on Bruce’s hips,  _ it would be so easy _ ….

Then, Bruce smirked through the sweat and tears and red cheeks, as if he knew what was going through Clark’s mind and teasing him for it,  _ daring  _ him. Then, he straightened up and his hands touched Clark’s hands on either side of Bruce’s hips. A gentle pull, barely any strength on them, but it was enough for Clark to remove his hands,  _ grudgingly _ . And then, Bruce leaned down, face far closer to Clark’s own than before, while his hands held Clark’s wrists by the sides of his face. Bruce also shifted his legs, the top of his feet now laid on Clark’s thighs while his knees are lodged by the sides of Clark’s hips, and -

Bruce rolled his hips, excruciatingly slow, a smirk on his face, now  _ closer _ , just an inch more,  _ and - _

But there was a light pressure on his wrists, just a hint to let Clark knew what Bruce wanted. And  _ oh Rao,  _ the slide of his cock against Bruce’s tight walls were excruciatingly slow, almost too much, yet never enough, a contrast to Bruce’s earlier movement,  _ harder and faster. _ Before, Clark was staring up, admiring the way Bruce’s body moved, watching Bruce threw his head back when Clark’s cock hit his spot, and hit it  _ harder _ . Now, Bruce rolled his hips languidly, tight ass squeezing Clark’s cock in calculated rhythm, and Clark couldn’t see Bruce’s body movement anymore, Bruce’s chest sliding against his own, Bruce’s heavy cock sliding and smearing precum against Clark’s abs, and his sight right now is full of Bruce’s  _ face _ . Clark could feel Bruce’s hot breath against his own face and through his opened lips Clark could drink Bruce’s every exhale.

_ Just inches, just a little more, and Clark could drink those breaths through Bruce’ own mouth, lips against lips, and Clark could lick the taste straight from Bruce’s tongue. _

But, everytime Clark tried to move his head forward, a movement that wasn’t entirely voluntary, Bruce leaned slightly back, always temptingly close but never close enough. The light pressure on Clark’s wrists reminded him of his supposed limitation. Of course, Clark could force it. Bruce’s hold wasn’t meant to truly hold anything, just there as a reminder, and it was Clark’s choice whether to follow it or not. If Clark wanted to flip them over and fuck Bruce through the mattress, then Bruce would love that too. He was practically daring Clark to it, with his smirk and mischievous eyes. And his thighs, wound tightly by the sides of Clark’s hips, he could feel the muscles contracting everytime Bruce moved and, well, that was just another part of Bruce that was maddeningly tempting.

Like his eyes that Clark just couldn’t look away from.

And his lips that Clark was drawn to meet with his own, like magnets.

There’s also his hands, the touch felt like a brand, or shackles, on Clark’s wrists.

Also his chest, sliding slowly against Clark’s own, damp with sweat and little bits of stray lube that Clark couldn’t really remember how they got there.

The press of his bare feet on his upper thigh reminded him that he also loves Bruce’s feet, and the feeling of them, the undisguised intention of those feet on top of his thighs were enough to keep his legs grounded, preventing him from bucking up, either to reverse their position or driving his cock up deeper into Bruce’s ass.

And Bruce’s ass…  _ Oh,  _ his  _ ass _ , squeezing and sliding on his cock, so slow as if he wanted to milk Clark’s come, hot vice around Clark’s cock and how he wished he could stay in there forever, let Bruce do as he wanted with his cock, as long as he could stay in him. The dig of his cock against Bruce’s spot inside his ass, hard and bruising and unrelenting in him, must be excruciatingly pleasurable for Bruce.

Three slow rolls, Clark counted despite his hazy mind, before Bruce moaned louder as his ass squeezed Clark’s cock, pulsing rhythmically as he came on Clark’s stomach, Clark’s chest, and his lips finally locked against Clark’s own. Clark, who always followed Bruce’s lead in  _ this _ , came in him before Bruce was done coming. Bruce moaned again, feeling the hot stream of cum splashing his insides, always warmer and  _ more  _ copious that human man’s cum.

“One of these days,” Bruce started between gasping breath, face buried in Clark’s neck and ass still plugged with Kryptonian cock, “I’m going to make you fuck me silly and stupid, fill me up, and I’ll make you grab me by the hips and fuck me again until my asshole is so loose you’ll need another cock to make me tight again.”

Clark was tempted. He could do that. He could do that, easily. And, as Bruce said, he wanted it. But, Bruce also said it as a challenge, as a  _ dare _ , as if he was saying,  _ ‘what will you do to pleasure me even more, better than the idea I have told you in explicit detail? This thing you insist of doing, this thing I love you for doing, what else are you going to let me do to you?’ _

While Clark’s cock always hardens at every dirty suggestions Bruce would say, Clark always found himself doing something else. Bruce’s suggestions were always hot and heavy, tempting and  _ dirty _ , but for Clark they were always a  _ porn fantasy  _ that didn’t feel  _ right _ . Not for  _ Bruce _ . Not for how he  _ felt  _ for Bruce. And Clark, for all of his physical abilities, is one who was moved by what he  _ felt _ . Especially  _ sex _ .

Bruce would say that Clark  _ had  _ done meaningless, feeling-less sex before and enjoyed it okay, because sex is  _ sex, _ and Clark would agree. But Clark would also say why would he settle for  _ okay  _ sex, especially with  _ Bruce _ , when they could reach for  _ fantastic, incredible, meaningful and full of feels  _ sex? 

“You can’t ever be silly. Or stupid. At most, you’ll just be dazed by all the fucking, but that’s boring,” Clark delivered back, hands roaming the skin that he couldn’t touch before until he was holding Bruce in an embrace, shifting and adjusting Bruce until they were both comfortable, especially since Bruce decided he wanted to have Clark’s cock in him all night, something that Clark couldn’t really ignore since his cock already hardens again, as it usually does, as he continued to speak.

“No, you’ll be  _ worshipped _ , because you are  _ brilliant _ and I  _ love  _ you. I’ll drink up my cum that’s in you. Lick you up. Suck you. Taste you. Clean you up with my tongue. I’ll play with your ass, with my mouth, with my fingers, until you can’t feel your arms or legs. Then, I’ll kiss every inch of your skin, taste your sweat, from the tip of your forehead, your temples, to the tip of your toes.  You won’t move. You can’t. I’ll worship every inch of you, kiss you, and all you can do is lay there and accept the love I freely give.”

Bruce’s body was trembling and Clark could hear the giggle he was trying to supress in his throat. Clark grinned as Bruce pushed his face deeper into Clark’s neck, his smile stamped onto Clark’s skin. 

“How the hell can you make dirty talk sound more like an x-rated marriage vow?” Bruce asked incredulously in between giggles. But, Clark could also hear how his slowing heartbeat went even faster as Clark talked, so he was sure Bruce wouldn’t be averse, since Clark really does want to do everything he just said. 

Clark grinned. “What can I say, it’s a talent.”

Bruce giggled again, his movement causing Clark’s cock to shift, and both of the gasped. Bruce held him tighter, giggling again a little, but he was exhausted and drained that it didn’t take long for Bruce to fall asleep. Clark, as always took a few minutes staring at Bruce’s peaceful and relaxed face before trying to cuddle even closer to Bruce, burrowing his face into his lover’s sweat-matted hair before before falling asleep himself. 

He wondered if Bruce would giggle like that again when he licks his toes, the sole of his feet. Which part of him are more ticklish than the others? He really, really wanted to find out more.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing full smut. Just in case there's confusion (I'm quite sure there should be none, but better be safe) everything is super consensual and everyone is having fun.
> 
> Though, fair warning, I wrote this mostly for the sake of writing something. I thought I should try writing more smut, and I also need to write something after not writing anything for a while. Re-familiarizing myself with writing in english again, or something along that line.


End file.
